1. Field
This invention relates to the production of a zirconium oxide powder of high purity and very fine particle size which is primarily adapted for use in making high density ceramics.
2. State of the Art
Zirconium oxide powder of acceptable but not the most desirable particle size for the making of high density ceramics is conventionally produced by digesting a slurry of zirconyl chloride with an ammonia solution to yield zirconium hydroxide, which is then filtered and washed and calcined to yield the final product.